Konoha's Guide
by Risei
Summary: Rewrite of Konohagakure's Guide, which i will leave up for about a week after I post this. - Harry finds a tome on the history of Konoha, intrigued he sets out to look for it, once he finds it he moves there, taking in Naruto as his charge. M/M, Nothing explicit, kissing later on. Itachi/Harry, Gaara/Naruto - Short Updates 1-2k as i try to make the story presentable. T for now.


**A/N**: I'm a horrible, horrible person and I don't deserve any of you. I know... i promised this by last Christmas, but i've been more into a reading phase. I won't give you the flimsy excuses of 'too much school, so little time', or 'i have a lot of family issues' or the standard 'my computer refused to work'. Truth is, i'm just a lazy procrastinator. Plus Naruto just isn't that interesting to me right now. And recently I started writing down plots for Durarara!, Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Free! Iwatobi Swim Club (so look foward to that soon, if anyone's interested) and once I finally get around to watching beyond episode 4 i have some fluffy ideas for SnK.

Now.. about Konohagakure's Guide.  
Again, I apologize that it took this long to finally edit this, and i didnt even edit that much. I got around 40percent done but i only feel -slightly- comfortable posting the first 1000 or so words... I just, i hate my writing. I really do. But since enough of you actually liked it, thank you for the PM's you amazing people, i decided I could edit it. I do promise to give an ending, just this fic seemed to be one that could go on forever, it will probably be an ambigious ending.

_**I am going to do what most do and im going to repost this and keep the original up for about a week, and then im going to take it down.**_

**Summary**: Harry finds a tome on the history of Konoha, intrigued he sets out to look for it, once he finds it he moves there, taking in Naruto as his charge.

**Main Pairing**s: Itachi/Harry, Garra/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka

**Side**: Ibiki/Anko, Ino/Chouji, Neji/Ten Ten, Kiba/Hinata, Rock Lee/Sakura, M-Haku/Shino, Shikamaru/Temari, Kurenai/Zabuza

**Warnings**: M/M, F/F pairings, minor kissing. Rated M for future possible yaoi…

On another side note i created a tumblr specifically for this FFN account you can find the link in my bio

One last little note, for some reason, indent doesn't work... im sorry

* * *

Harry walked into the library, sighing as he was finally able to get away from Hermione's clutches. Tiredly, he stumbled to an overstuffed chair and sat down in relief. Weeks of searching for the deathly hallows and hiding from the Death Eaters had tired the trio out more than they had even anticipated. Another side effect of these troubles came in the form that none of the trio were able to sit still for long periods of time. Hermione was constantly walking around the house with a book in hand. Ron was looking through newspapers and planning. Harry began to twitch, his foot beginning to tap. Harry jumped suddenly as if he had been burned. Walking purposefully towards the tall bookcases, he began looking through the books, ignoring those whose magic seemed dark. 'A guide to fire.' 'Magi in the Temples' 'The complete history and guide to The Wizarding World' Harry's eyebrow raised at this title, thinking that Hermione would enjoy reading such book, Harry sighed as he continued down the shelf until he reached it. A tome remarkable in its simplicity.

Harry frowned as he felt a different...type of Magick emanating from the book. He pulled it out, "A Complete History of Konohagakure, Hidden Leaf: Self-Updating." Harry said out loud, interested he grabbed the book and sat on one of the chairs. He sat reading not knowing that he spent hours and hours on the book, finally Harry snapped the book closed and thought about what he had read in the simple green book. His mind swirling with the idea of chakra, Anbu and the Senju. Thus began the Boy-Who-Lived's search for a hidden world, or rather not so hidden as he found the location fairly easily.

=o= =o=

'Hidden' Leaf, my ass,' Harry snorted as he looked towards the big gates separating him from his obsession, an obsession he had had since the summer before seventh year. Harry would have gotten to Konoha faster if not for Voldemort and Dumbledore;

Harry had been at St. Mungos learning healing magic when the final battle began. It was months after he had graduated from Hogwarts. Contrary to what the history books would say, it did not take a day and a night of spells shooting over a grassy field towards Voldemort's troops. The battle did not end with a powerful burst of unrestrained magic attacking Voldemort. It didn't end with harry standing triumphantly with the dawning sun lighting up a halo around him as the last death eater fell to the light side.

The battle took little under four hours, with the combined forces of the Medics, Aurors and the Order backing Harry as he made he way through the sea of black robes. Together they made quick work of pushing the Death Eaters out of the hospital and onto the streets, many of the less combat experienced took their places healing and casting muggle repellents and obliviating muggles. After 3 hours of fighting finally Harry and Voldemort met, the light and dark side pausing their fighting momentarily as they watched the two figures face off. Then with renewed vigor began to fight once more.

Voldemort, Harry had known, was going to do a bit of taunting, but Harry didn't let him. Immediately after they met Harry did something, only he knew he could do, long before the battle Harry had learned to control his Chakra, though Jutsu didn't come easily to him, he could and lucky for him in his godfathers library there was a scroll that taught a certain skill, As Harry faced Voldemort he created a spinning swirl of red and green flames, running he came at Voldemort who had thrown up a shield, but Harry broke through and centered the Chakra to his enemy's wand, splitting it directly in half, Voldemort had looked to his hand watching the two pieces slip from his wand, leaving only sweet smoke of the broken phoenix feather. This momentary distraction allowed Harry to kill Voldemort with an Avada Kedavra.

Both sides had sustained heavy losses, among the dead that Harry recognized included Percy, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Kingsley and Moody. The majority of the death eaters had died, a small portion that survived composed mostly of newly recruited who had fled.

Months after the final battle, Harry had been wanting to go and find Konoha but Dumbledore, who had not been a large part of the battle, had kept coming up with more and more reasons to keep Harry in England. Dumbledore had arranged balls, interviews and more interviews. Harry at first had not cared, attesting to how how happy he was that Voldemort was gone. But after a while, his urge to search out Konoha had eventually won out. But Dumbledore pulled out a trick. An arranged marriage.

Even Ginny was outraged at the old man's audacity. She was in a happy relationship with Colin Creevey. She and Harry had gone to the ministry to solve this 'problem' the minister who by some miraculous piece of luck on his part, was still Fudge. After explaining that they didn't love each other in any other way than as a brother and sister would, and a mild 'threat' Fudge acquiesced to the Man-Who-Won, him not wanting Harry to be against him.

Dumbledore's plan did nothing but make Harry leave sooner, Harry slipped away to Diagon Alley from Grimmauld Place in the dead of night, taking all of his important possessions i.e. his books, clothes and any object of value.

* * *

Again, I apologize.


End file.
